Mismo error
by Sakura Lilith K-o Asakura
Summary: - sakura siempre comete el mismo error, tratara de remediarlo, pero, al parecer solo lo empeora al pasar de los minutos.. encuentros con personas que hace tiempo no ve, -"porque siempre vuelvo a cometer el mismo error de herir"- SasuxSaku...


Mismo error

By Sakura Hikari K-o Asakura

¿A como doy lata con los nombres verdad?

Disclamier: los personajes no me pertenecen..(para mi desgracia.. lo se, siguen las negociaciones pero no cede ¬¬), solo los tome prestados para hacer este one-shot... xD

* * *

Advertencia: OCC en los personajes (mucho diría yo xD)

* * *

Pov Sakura

Y aquí estamos de nuevo… valla, lo que uno pude hacer con el msn, primero estaban hablando tan normal… que ni se te paso por la mente unas simples palabras todo lo que pueden ocasionar. Y es que el preguntar ¿Cómo estás? No es algo fuera de lo normal, pues todo el mundo lo hace y el que contestes bien… es la respuesta más normal, o bueno, en nuestro caso es lo que nosotros decimos cuando no queremos dar una explicación del cómo nos sentimos, y solo escribimos o decimos "bien" seguido de nuestro clásico "xD".

Pero esta vez fue diferente porque hiciste una nota muy larga en tu amigo el "facebuc", como solías llamarle cuando tenías amigos... bueno aún siguen ahí… en algún lugar.

Y es que ya casi no los ves, horarios diferentes, escuelas diferentes, y por si fuera poco estas sola en esa escuela… vamos admítelo, tienes muchos amigos, si amigos, la mayoría son hombres, y todo porque tu quisiste cambiarte de escuela, bien podrías haberte quedado en esa cadena de bachilleratos procedentes de una misma institución, solo que con nombres numéricos, y te cambiaste a otra que no es perteneciente a esa cadena… admítelo que fue bueno, de haberte quedado ahí ahora vestirías con una horrible falda blanca, amarilla y roja a cuadros… bueno mini cuadros, y también te quedaba muy lejos y que la escuela… ahí que decirlo, es horrible porque no ves ni un área verde… uno que otro árbol y solo eso y no esta escuela donde ves más verde que nada y el uniforme es lindo, tiene lindas tonalidades verdes con blanco y azul marino a cuadros, y esa cadena… bueno, todos los uniformes son feos, por no decir horribles y espantosos, pero no estamos aquí para criticar eso, si no que el quedo, al igual que tú, en uno de esos bachilleratos en cadena, y para condimentar, él va en la tarde y tú en la mañana, casi no se ven, claro él también quiso cambiarse a donde tú estabas y no se lo permitiste, porque hacerlo, tiene un buen lugar y queda cerca de su casa.

En fin, el preguntar cómo estas a una persona es normal, más cuando no la ves y lo dices con ánimo, pero, fue diferente porque medio mundo leyó esa nota, valla… 450 preguntas, como no se nos cayó la mano al responder todo eso, pero no es todo, él sabe cómo eres, creo que incluso nos conoce mejor que nosotras mismas, y empezaron a charlar como siempre, y de repente tomaron el tema de la confianza, vamos hay que aceptar que solíamos confiar demasiado en la gente, tanto que salíamos muy lastimadas y dejamos de confiar, persona que se aleja o te traiciona, pierde tu confianza y que se valla a la… bueno y a ti se te ocurrió la gran idea de decirle que no confías completamente en el como para contarle todo, y de ahí se desencadeno todo, comenzaste a llorar sin que él te viera y decidiste irte a dormir y él te pidió que te quedaras y no lo hiciste.

Y no dormiste, te levantaste a las 5 de la mañana de tu cama, te metiste a bañar y te arreglaste, saliste de tu cuarto a las 7 para desayunar y desayunaste huevo, se te hizo tarde y llegaste 10 minutos después de la hora de entrada, si 7:40 según en reloj de tu celular, y si no llegas en 5 minutos a tu salón, no te dejara pasar el profesor de algebra a su clase, admítelo ese profesor es un amor, que quisieras que todos los profes de algebra fueran así, pero tampoco hay que abusar de su buen corazón aunque ya tenga más de 50, o al menos eso crees tú, porque nadie sabe su edad, paso esa clase y después otra, y otra, y así hasta que llego la segunda hora de química, no es tu fuerte pero bueno, al menos ya no sacas 7 como en la secundaria. Genial, es jueves y dos horas de la materia.

Charlas con una amiga que se sienta frente a ti, hasta que perciben un olor extraño en el aula y comienza una discusión profesor-alumno, hasta que llegan algunos directivos y como nadie sabe quién quemo que y donde quedo, suspenden a todo tu salón para el viernes y solo podrán entrar con papá o mamá, _"súper, a mi madre le encantara saber esto"_ (nótese el sarcasmo en mis pensamientos).

Así que se van cuando dan el timbre de salida, son las 12:05 según tu reloj, así que vas a la parada del autobús, dispuesta a ir a buscar a Sasuke, a esa hora ya debería de estar el en el bachillerato. Y de donde normalmente te bajas, pasas de largo y bajas más adelante, y caminas con un amigo que vive cerca de donde Sasuke estudia, lo buscas pero no lo encuentras, y supones que ya debe de estar en clase así que vas a otra parada cercana y esperas el bus correcto, y llega después de 10 minutos, te subes, pagas tu pasaje y te sientas aun lado de un completo desconocido de no más de 20 años, después del recorrido te bajas y vas directo a tu casa, o espera, pasas por un parque y volteas al recordar el pésimo día que has tenido, y de pronto la alegría, vuelves a tener un poco de alegría al divisar del otro lado de esa avenida a una amiga que no ves desde hace casi dos meses, te cruzas sin importar que dos camionetas casi te atropellan y te paso un auto por enfrente, la abrazas y ella te corresponde, y después de que se le pasara un bus y un poco de platica, te pide que la acompañes al bachillerato donde estudia, donde también estudia Sasuke, dices que si con la oportunidad de pasar unos minutos más con ella y poder verlo a él.

Y después de llegar y dejarla en la entrada del bachi, dispuesta a irte a tu casa, genial las 2:05 pm, seguro te regañaran cuando llegues a casa, vas a la misma parada del bus y te encuentras con otro amigo y después de un intercambio de palabras al instante recibimos un mensaje, una prima diciéndonos que Sasuke estaba en casa, preocupado porque no llegabas, cuando le habías dicho que estarías en casa a la una. Te sientes fatal.

- Ahora entiendo porque no lo encontré aquí- dices en voz alta

- ¿Está en tu casa verdad?-

- Sí, ¿me prestas tu celular para hacer una llamada?, es que me quede sin saldo- extiende y haces una llamada directa a tu casa, te contesta tu hermano y le dices que ya vas para allá, que vas con un amigo de Sasuke, tu hermano te dice que sí y cuelga.

Llega el camión y ambos suben, charlando un poco sobre cómo han estado, los maestros, descubres que odia la historia y a su profesora que la imparte, y asumes que debe ser una señora de más de 1000 años, pues sabe casi todo, y lo que no sabe, es porque se le olvido de lo vieja que esta. Te bajas en donde mismo y te despides de él, y echas a correr con todas tus fuerza a tu casa.

Llegas y ahí está el, dices un audible ya llegue, lo suficiente como para que él y tu madre te escuchen, mama nos regaña por llegar tarde, es justo, Salí a las 12 y ya van a ser las 4, faltan 15 minutos, saludas a Sasuke y él te dice que vayas a ayudarle a tu madre, le ayudas en lo que ella te ordena, comes, y te diriges hacia él. Te agachas a su altura, pues está sentado en un sillón, en su rostro tiene una expresión fría, pero sus ojos demuestran dolor, te sientas a un lado de él y lo abrasas por la cintura, no eres correspondida y te duele, pero sabes que es justo, que mereces eso y más, le hablas y te ignora, y se han quedado solos ahora en la sala, sabes que sigue ignorándote, tu madre te llama y vas con ella, regresas y él se ha cambiado de sillón.

Te diriges a él con pasos inseguros y te incas.

-No te hinques-

-…- te quedas callada sin saber que decir

- Levántate- te dice el con vos cortante y niegas con la cabeza

- Levántate por favor- sabes que no aguantaras mucho pues tratas de contener el llanto, sabes que quieres llorar.- levántate por favor- repite de nuevo pero con vos más suave, y lentamente me levanto y te sientas aun lado de él, se recuestan y lo abrasas.

Era inevitable y lo sabes, haz comenzado a llorar.

-¿Por qué no llegaste a casa a la hora que me habías dicho?-

- No me baje frente al supermercado como de costumbre, me seguí mas adelante y fui a buscarte pero no estabas, cuando venía de regreso me encontré con mi hija- ¿les comente que a mi amiga la trato como a una hija desde que murió su madre hace 2 meses? No me culpen, siempre he sido muy maternal - me pidió que la acompañara al bachi, le dije que si para pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella, y tenía la esperanza de encontrarte, cuando regresaba en la parada me encontré con uno de tus amigos, me enviaron un mensaje diciéndome que estabas aquí preocupado porque no llegaba, y le pedí su celular para marcar a casa, yo ya no tenía crédito, llame y me contesto mi hermano, le dije que te dijera que ya venía para acá, pero creo que no te dijo nada- respondí entre sollozos

- Pero como crees que me sentí cuando llegue y no estabas, que crees que pensé- se escuchaba dolido, y tenía justificaciones, le dije que estaría temprano en casa, seguro…

- Pensaste que te había mentido- dije con voz ahogada

- No solo lo pensé, lo creí, además ayer me dejaste hablando solo, y comenzaste a mencionar todo lo que no te hace una chica "normal"-

Bueno, tal vez me puse en un plan muy dramático ayer pero, tengo mis razones y mas que , bueno, no puedo hacer muchas cosas, ni exponerme al sol, antes lo hacía pero, tengo grandes defectos, o al menos yo los veo así, comencé a decirle una lista de todo lo que no puedo hacer o si puedo hacer pero la gente te ve como loca cuando hablas con alguien que ellos no ven, y es que, lo que daría por ser una persona, más normal, poder estar al sol sin temor a que a la larga me traiga repercusiones como cáncer de piel, o insolación y desangrarme, ja!, como si fuera fuente, no es gracioso, me paso una vez y no pienso hacer que se repita.

Sé que tampoco fue justo decirle que bueno, él es el único que sabe del trastorno de doble personalidad que tengo, genial no, en un momento eres tan dulce como la miel y al siguiente tienes ganas de matar al vecino, sin mencionar la depresión, quien lo diría una chica tan joven, a la edad de 15 años, si como se escucha, o se lee, 15 años tiene depresión y lo mejor es que sus padres no lo saben, ni se les pasa por la cabeza, que lo único que me mantiene viva… Sasuke y mi perro, claro mis amigos también, cuando los tenia, y mi hija ilegal, si no fuera por ellos en estos momentos no relataría nada, y le estaría haciendo compañía a mi querida tía y a la madre de mi mejor amiga-hija ilegal, valla vida para una persona de tan corta edad.

Y aun cuando muchos dicen que parezco más grande por lo "responsable" que soy es porque la vida me ha enseñado eso, Sasuke me ayudo a salir de donde estaba y se lo debo, sé que no es justo para él, y que me hacer pensar de mí que soy la persona más cruel y horrible que puede existir en todo el universo por tratarlo de esa forma, que él tenga que pagar por mis cambios de humor, cuando me enojo con mis padres, mis berrinches, todo lo soporta sin reprocharme por nada, aun cuando me dice que "llorar no arregla nada", y que "todo estará bien".

-Sabes que te amo Saku, sabes que quero que lo nuestro dure por mucho tiempo más, y sé que, bueno también me lo hiciste saber ayer, no confías totalmente en mí, y quiero que eso cambie, tampoco te obligare a que me lo cuentes todo, porque muchas cosas de las que guardas no son tuyas- oigo como se quiebra su voz y veo una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, sé que recuerda algo que le paso hace años, algo que nadie sabe, solo yo, y espero tener el valor para que algún día, decirle que a mi estuvo a punto de ocurrirme lo mismo.

- Yo, sé que un perdón, por más sincero que sea no va a reparar el daño que te hice- sale con voz queda de mi boca ¿de dónde he sacado el valor para hablar? Me duele la garganta por el nudo tan grande que tengo, pero intentare seguir- y fui a buscarte para pedirte perdón pero no estabas, y cuando llegue y te vi, me sentí de lo peor, me contuve por no llorar- genial me deshidratare con tanto llanto, ni con la peli de Hachiko llore tanto- y tratare de remediarlo, o al menos algo parecido.

- Amor sabes todo lo que me ha tocado vivir, desde bueno, tu sabes, pero aun así, siempre que trato de hacerte sentir mejor cuando recaes, es como si todo lo ignoraras porque te pones peor y me duele, te amo y eso no cambiara, solo necesito que me digas que lo intentaras-

Tiene razón, jamás hago nada bien, decirle que no lo hare es una falsedad, pero decirle que sí, eso es una cruel mentira, él ha hecho mucho por mí, es válido que lo que falta, ponga de mi parte y lo haga por mí misma…

-Yo jamás dejare… que eso vuelva a suceder, no permitiré…que te lastimen… de nuevo… y yo… hare mi mejor esfuerzo… por hacerte feliz- dijo entre sollozos y mi voz entrecortada

- Eso es, lo que yo quería escuchar, o bueno, algo similar-

Y lo siguiente que siento es su pulgar tratando de quitar mis lágrimas y yo me dispongo a hacer lo mismo, lo amo, más que a nadie, pero, algo dentro de mí me dice que volverá a suceder, volveré a lastimarlo, a él y a mí.

Pero que puedo hacer, ya soy así, que hasta parece que estoy en este mundo para lastimar a la gente que quiero.

_Porque siempre vuelvo a cometer el mismo error de herir._

* * *

Mis queridos lectores... aaa despues de un largo tiempo de ausencia regreso con esto, jeje pues espero que les haya gustado xD... ya saben dejen reviews... los extraño T^T... jeje

pues me retiro... aaa.. noticias quieren saber noticias?... pues entre al bachi eaeaea soy niña grande.. jaja bn fregona y duermo sola con la luz apagada como la ven? jajajaja... si... es echo de la vida real... como con doña silvia pinal xDD... (toy loka ya lo se jaja)... ps.. a ver ke mas les cuento luego x ke hace sueño.. a si ... mi hermano les manda saludos jajaja... (eso digo yo... nomas me ve escribir jajaja y me dijo "kieres pan de muerto"... le dije ke si y se lo comio...pero esta bn xD total... para ke kiero pan de muerto... ha de saber feo :s x ke esta hecho con harina de un muerto jajaja xDD dejenme con mis chistes malos jajajajaja... me despido... los kiero...

agradecimientos aaa

Kei Asakura... mami jaja ke me impartio esta tarea jaja y ahora me ha mandado a hacer un YohxAnna ._. tengo dos dias u_u... gracias mami x ponerme mis encomiendas jajaja pa ke no haga mi tarea xDD...

Rioko Uchiha.-. jaja amo tus fics.. estare al pendiente de las contis no se me olvidan xDD... y x mantenerme un buen rato pegada al monitor jajajaja leyendo xD...

y a todos mis lectores.. los kiero...

se cuidan... y nos vemos... para el miercoles jajaja xD...

biie

atte.

Sakuriitha xD


End file.
